twilight
by alypaly12129
Summary: This is constantly being updated every week there is a new chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight

Bella: hurry up Edward!

Edward: alright, alright calm down…(rolling eye's)

Bella: EWWWW…

Bella: There's blood on this t-shirt!

Edward: HAHA VERY FUNNY…. IT'S NOT GONNA MAKE ME HURRY UP I AM STILL IN THE MIDDLE OF GETTING DRESSED!(shouting downstairs)

Bella: no I am serious Edward …come and see!

_(Edward comes quickly out of the room and in such a rush to get downstairs fall 's down them)_

Bella: oh my gosh are u ok ?

Edward: yes… kind of ..No….(_stumbles on to the floor)_

Bella: oh my gosh do you want me to call a ambulance …

Edward: no of course not… why are human's so silly….

Bella: so what are we going to do ?

Edward: (_pulling him self up) _I will just get up ? owwww!

Bella: see look Edward blood all down the side …

Edward: don't look at me it isn't even one of my t-shirts!

Bella: Then who's is it?

**The next chapter will be out next week I find it easier this way this chapter will be on the website till the 15/04/12 although the next chapter will be out next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella:** u know Edward I still don't understand how that stain got on that t-shirt !

**Edward:** neither do I ?

**Bella:** have you seen jasper lately ?

**Edward:** no he went to Cornwall yesterday night with Alice!

**Bella:** oh! That explains why Alice wasn't in French this morning!

**Edward:** maybe? But it still doesn't explain why they went to Cornwall in the middle of a school year?

**Bella:** true. It is strange you should say that because when I went round Alice's yesterday morning her room and all her possession's where gone .**completely. **She just said she was packing to go on holiday but the day before we had been planning to go shopping in the afternoon and she hadn't told me at all about it! She was in a real rush.

**Edward:** why would she be in such a rush?

**Bella:** who knows .All I hope is that they are ok!

**Edward:** ok! Got to go and get to English talk after school.

**Bella:** ok! (Rolling eyes)

**Lily:** hi Bella isn't Edward hot…..

**Bella:** ya…

**Lily:** you don't sound so sure but I defiantly think he is I am going to ask him out ..

**Bella:** I don't think that is such a idea ….haven't you heard …EDWARD COLLINS IS MY BACK OF YEAH? you might be the new girl and everything but you can't come into the school changing the way things are!

(Bella_ storms of annoyed and lily is left there standing quite astonished and a glint of jealously in her eye)…._

**Lily:** just watch I will get what I want…

**This is the end of this chapter the next chapter will be out in 2 days! Sorry I just can't stop writing.! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(Edward is pressed against the wall outside school waiting for Bella when lily comes along)

Lily: hayyyy Edward! How was school?

Edward: not being rude or anything lily but I don't really know you that well. It is kind of awkward when you do that…

Lily: sorry Edward! I am just trying to make friends because I have barely any here at this school!

Edward: you can hang out with me and Bella?

Lily: I'd like that! Thanks Edward.

Bella: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BACK OFF!

Edward: don't be so rude Bella! ….. I thought lily could hang out with us for a bit you know because she hasn't got any friends here?

Bella: **us!** More like just you AND NOT ME!

Edward: don't listen to her lily she is just m-

Bella: DON'T YOU DARE SAY I AM MOODY! Come on let's go

(Grab's Edward's hand and pull's him away)

lily: ( shouting down the road) EDWARD DO YOU WANNA MEET ME TOMORROW AT THE ENTRANCE?

Edward: O…

(Bella interrupts)

Bella: NO THANKS HE WOULDN'T LIKE TO MEET YOU!

(Lily storms of)

Edward: Bella I wish you would be nice too her!

Bella: why! She is trying too steal you of me? What is nice about that?

Edward: stop being so paranoid! She is not trying too do that she just need's some friends?

Bella: SURE! Is that what she told you?

Edward: yes… and she is new after all.

Bella: little lying cow!

Edward: oi! Mind your language Mrs!

Bella: (laughing) YES SIR!

(They both laugh)

This is the end of chapter 3 chapter 4 will be along in the next week or so!

Hope you make a review maybe something about what you would like too happen in the story? In the next few chapter's.

it would really help.

Alypaly12129


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 **

**(Bella has just come back from school)**

**Bella:** DAAAAAAAAAAD! Dad are you home ?

**Dad:** YES BELLA! What do you want !

**Bella: **nothing I just wanted too know weather you where home? GOSH! Why are you so moody anyways?

**Dad:** nothing just had a bad day! That's all… so why are you so moody? And don't you dare slam that door otherwise you will pay for it! mrs.

**Bella:** calm down dad… well join the club i have had a very bad day , this girl at school is really annoying me she is always flirting with Edward. I am going too chop her head of one of these days.

**Dad:** ok then…I might go and take shelter because going by the look on your face you look like your going to explode….

**Bella: ** oh shut up dad! I am going up too my bedroom . call me down when dinner is ready.

**Dad: **yes whatever. Okay..

* * *

><p><strong>(a few hours later)<strong>

**Bella:** daaddd ? is dinner ready yet….

**Dad: **yes? Kind of…

**Bella:** ok then...what is for dinner?

**Dad: **ummm…. Apple pie

**Bella:** what apple pie for dinner ….umm dad u do know that apple pie is pudding not dinner you are suppose 2 have something savory!

**Dad:** ohhh yeah !i knew that! um it's lasagna .

**this is the end of this chapter it finishes quite suddenly...so yeah ! hope you read and review ! i am still looking for some new idea's for the next few chapters because I am running out of the idea's for the next few chapters so some HELP PLEASE ! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! PLEASEEE ! thank you ! the next chapter will be out in a week or so so till then i hope you enjoy reading my story's!=D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

*Phone call*

Bella: I know…..I totally agree Aimee!

Aimee: so what where you saying earlier about that girl you know umm what's her name?

(Bella's Thoughts: *aghhh I really can't remember what her name was oh yeah now I remember*)

Aimee: HELLO?

Bella: sorry I was just thinking .

Aimee: about what? lemme guess? EDWARD…

* * *

><p>(for all you people' who don't understand teenage slang the word lemme means (let me) Q_Q<p>

* * *

><p>Bella: no …*pulls a weird face*<p>

Aimee: Then what where you thinking about?

Bella: nothing, don't worry.

Aimee: umm

*awkward silence*

Sooo what where you saying about that girl?

Bella: oh. This girl in school came up to me about 3 days ago and started chatting away about MY BOYFRIEND. She was like

*puts on high pitched voice*

'isn't Edward so hot'

I was like ew that is gross go get your own boyfriend don't go stealing mine ….well I didn't exactly say that, but yeah you know what I mean…

*silence*

* * *

><p>(Aimee's thoughts:*no I don't know what you where talking about but carry on*)<p>

* * *

><p>bella: ARE YOU STILL THERE? (Shouting down the phone line)<p>

Aimee: YES! Next time cut some slack for my eardrum…

Bella: opsee..so anyway you know that girl I was talking about after she said that I was like blab la bla …and she was like blab la bla .. the next day she tried to walk home with us and Edward was like

*high pitched voice again*

'She only wants friends in the school'….oh my doesn't he see how she acts around him?

* * *

><p>For all you people that don't understand teenage talk 'oh my' means (OMG-oh my gosh )it is a expression for shock …*you need to start learning this ,it is needed in everyday life now* Q_Q<p>

* * *

><p>Aimee: is it?<p>

*more teenage slang*

Oh my ..beth is going to laugh when she hears about this !

Bella: ….

Aimee:hellooo?

Bella: sorry I was daydreaming..*guilty look*

Aimee: WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?

Bella: oh I was just trying to remember what that girls name was! I know I don't cut your eardrums no slack but my ears are different THERE SPECIAL…

Aimee: LOL! *missing the point ..but yeah*

Anyways I always thought the only thing that went though your head was:

1. Boys

2. Revenge

Hehehehehehe

Bella: shutuppp! I think of loads of other stuff.

(Aimee's thoughts:*sure you do*)

Aimee: Anyways I gotta go dinners ready..

Bella: okay! Byeee

*puts down phone*

(Bella's thoughts :*that was a long phone call, this calls for some snacks.)

* * *

><p>Teenage slang:<p>

LOL-laugh out loud*not ( it is a thing that won't make sense if you have no sense of humor )

Gotta-got to* this is quite easy to understand*

If you did not understand the slang go and look up the words use a thing called the internet :p …

Anyways thank you for reading this chapter I didn't take me that long even thought it is quite long …I was just so bored at home …so please read and review ….OH AND DON'T COPY ANY THINGS I SAID …BE ORIGANAL FOR CAKES SAKE…

Alypaly12129

* * *

><p>oh the next chapter...yeah it will be along in about 2 days :) please follow me<p> 


End file.
